


Визитка команды WTF Ural 2021

by Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny, SmokingSnake, WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Collage, Divination, Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, Gen, Guide, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Счастье не за горами!Визитка команды WTF Ural 2021: подборка достопримечательностей, фанмикс, гадание, баннеры и аватары, список книг и фильмов.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка команды WTF Ural 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Оформление: Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny (<https://www.deviantart.com/perigeliy>)  
> Верстка: SmokingSnake, Vlad Valakhov  
> Текст описания знаковых мест: SmokingSnake, Sparkle_fox  
> Подбор и обработка фотографий знаковых мест: CrazyaboutImpala67, Vlad Valakhov, Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny  
> Фанмикс: CrazyaboutImpala67, SmokingSnake, Sparkle_fox  
> Обложка фанмикса: Ма. (<https://vk.com/stolenkeyart>)  
> Баннеры и аватары: Li_Jeevas, Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny  
> Беты: Vlad Valakhov, Fammm  
> Текст гадания: Sparkle_fox  
> Подбор и обработка фотографий для гадания: SmokingSnake, Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny

    
    

    

Путеводитель

    

### Удивительные места Урала

  
  
Горы  
  
Самая высокая  


    
  

       
Народная. Имеет абсолютную высоту 1895 м. Расположена в Приполярном Урале. Название с ударением на второй слог типично для советского 1927 года, когда оно было дано. Сейчас ударение чаще ставится на первый слог, т. к. неподалеку протекает река Народа. Ничем особенным, помимо высоты, Народная не примечательна И летом, и зимой на нее свободно восходят туристы.  

  
Самая удивительная  


    
  

       
Манарага. Имеет абсолютную высоту 1662 м. Расположена поблизости от Народной. Совсем ненамного ниже нее. Сильно рассеченная вершина Манараги похожа на медвежью лапу. Восхождения без альпинистского снаряжения возможны только на один из ее когтей.  

  
Самая страшная  


    
  

       
Холатчахль. Имеет абсолютную высоту 1079 м. Расположена на Северном Урале. Ее название переводится с языка манси как Гора мертвецов. Поблизости от Холатчахль находится перевал Дятлова, названный в честь лидера туристической группы, тайна гибели которой в 1959 году не раскрыта до сих пор.  

  
Самая непредсказуемая  


    
  

       
Медная, или Гумешевский рудник. Расположена на Среднем Урале. Прославлена сказами Павла Бажова. Всех желающих больше узнать об этом чуде природы потрясают два факта. В-первых, это не гора, а яма, т. е. рудник. Во-вторых, Хозяйка увела оттуда малахит еще в конце XIX века, так что сейчас рудник заброшен.  

  
Самая военизированная  


    
  

       
Ямантау. Имеет абсолютную высоту 1640,4 м. Расположена на Южном Урале и является его наивысшей точкой. Ее название переводится с башкирского как плохая, злая гора. Если верить слухам, под Ямантау расположен ядерный полигон.  

  
Самая отзывчивая  


    
  

       
Откликной гребень. Имеет абсолютную высоту 1155 м. Расположен на Южном Урале. Похож на гребень динозавра. Каждый произнесенный у подножия Откликного гребня звук многократно повторяется эхом — да так, что там практически невозможно разговаривать. По слухам, когда-то под этой горой жило чудище, которое пожирало всех, кто проходил мимо. По молитве святого старца Бог придавил огромным камнем злобное чудище, но в назидание потомкам оставил его голос.  

  
Самая Чертова  


    
  

       
Юрма. Имеет абсолютную высоту 1003 м. Расположена на Южном Урале. Один из вариантов перевода с башкирского названия этой горы — «Не ходи!». В окрестностях Юрмы находятся Чертовы Ворота, Чертов Треугольник, Чертов Зуб, Чертово Городище и Крепость, которую тоже называют Чертовой.  

  
Самая пограничная  


    
  

       
Ицыл. Двуглавая гора гребнеобразной формы. Южный гребень имеет абсолютную высоту 1049 м, северный — 1068 метров. Расположена на Южном Урале. Название горы переводится с башкирского как вечный ветер, что вполне соответствует действительности. Стоит на границе между Европой и Азией. Вершина Ицыла — одна из лучших обзорных площадок Южного Урала, а возможность одновременно любоваться двумя частями света делает ее абсолютно уникальной.  

  
Самое чудесное  


    
  

       
Маньпупунёр. Плато с останцами. Представляет собой семь столбов удивительной формы высотой от 30 до 42 м. Расположено в предгорьях Северного Урала на одноименной горе. Название переводится с языка манси как малая гора идолов. Объект поклонения для манси. Одно из семи чудес России.  

  
Место с самым подходящим названием  


    
  

       
Скала Чертов Палец. Имеет абсолютную высоту 70 м. Расположена на Среднем Урале. Именно на этой скале происходит необычно много для ее уровня сложности несчастных случаев.  

  
Самое литературное  


    
  

       
Чертоги Хозяйки Медной горы, или Ахматовская копь. Расположена на Южном Урале. Представляет собой сеть пещер. Каждая пещера — месторождение определенного поделочного камня. Если хотите увидеть, куда переселилась Хозяйка, когда покинула Медную гору, — добро пожаловать!  

  
Место с самым неожиданным названием  


    
  

       
Черная скала. Имеет абсолютную высоту 853 м. Расположена на Южном Урале. Если вы сочли это название самым обычным, то ошиблись. Дело в том, что в данном конкретном случае Черная скала сложена из белоснежного кварцита.  

  
Самое розовое  


    
  

       
Скалы Розовый замок. Имеют абсолютную высоту около 10 м. Расположены на Южном Урале. Сложены из розового кварца. Рассечены множеством трещин, поэтому похожи не на скалы, а на руины замка.  

  
Самое карстовое  


    
  

       
Кунгурская ледяная пещера. Одна из крупнейших карстовых пещер в России. Содержит 58 гротов, 70 озёр, 146 т. н. «органных труб» (самая высокая — в Эфирном гроте, 22 м) — высоких шахт, доходящих почти до поверхности. Возраст пещеры оценивается в 10-12 тысяч лет.  

  
Самое радиоактивное  


    
  

       
Окрестности завода «Маяк», расположенного в закрытом городе Челябинск-39 (ныне Озерск) на Южном Урале. В 1957 году там произошла крупнейшая на тот момент (сейчас — третья по масштабам после Чернобыля и Фукусимы) утечка радиоактивных элементов. Радиоактивный столб дыма и пыли, поднявшийся над местом аварии, официально объявили особой разновидностью северного сияния. Воздействию радиации подверглись 80 000 человек. В ходе ликвидации последствий аварии отселены и захоронены 23 населенных пункта. Исключены из оборота 106 000 га сельскохозяйственных и лесных угодий. Официально советская власть признала факт аварии на химкомбинате «Маяк» только в 1989 году.  

  
Самое невероятное  


    
  

       
Страна городов. Построена 3800-4000 лет назад Расположена на Южном Урале. Аркаим, самый известный из городов, обнаружен в июне 1987 года. Состоит из укрепленного городища, двух некрополей и остатков древних пастбищ (загонов). Городище имеет форму круга и представляет собой крепость, состоящую из двух многоквартирных домов (это не опечатка). В центре городища находится площадь. Все это превосходно сохранилось.  

  
Реки Урала  
  
Самая работящая  


    
  

       
Чусовая. Имеет длину 592 км. Расположена на Среднем Урале. Именно по Чусовой проплывало большинство барок, нагруженных созданными на уральских заводах железными изделиями. В дожелезнодорожную эпоху только таким образом их можно было доставить в европейскую часть России.  

  
Самая живописная  


    
  

       
Серга. Имеет длину 113 км. Расположена на Среднем Урале. По берегам имеется огромное количество пещер, скал, карстовых провалов и останцев, в т. ч. Аракаевская пещера, где живут летучие мыши, Орловский провал, пользующийся дурной славой, и сказочно прекрасная скала Карстовый мост.  

  
Самая неожиданная  


    
  

       
Большая каменная река — самое большое нагромождение камней в мире. Имеет длину 6 км и ширину 200 м (в самых широких местах — 500 м). Расположена на Южном Урале. Состоит из каменных глыб авантюрина весом 9-10 т различных расцветок. Под камнями на глубине 4-6 м текут горные ручьи.  

  
Самая щедрая  


    
  

       
Большой Киалим. Имеет длину 46 км. Расположен на Южном Урале. Знаменит не только запасами рассыпного золота, но и самыми разнообразными видами рыб, включая редкие и деликатесные: речную форель и таймень.  

  
Самая грязная  


    
  

       
Урал. Имеет длину 2428 км. Берет начало на Южном Урале. Входит в десятку самых грязных рек России. В год в Урал сбрасывается около 109 млн. кубометров отравы. А вообще, в Уральском федеральном округе нет ни одного полностью чистого водоема.  


|   
---|---  
| 

    

Песни в дорогу

    

[WTF Ural 2021](https://soundcloud.com/user-967181109) · [Уральский фанмикс](https://soundcloud.com/user-967181109/sets/efjg2m15n9wz)  
Это демоверсия нашего фанмикса. Послушать полную версию можно в нашем [мастер-посте](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220393691_wtf-ural-2021-masterpost.htm).   
  
    

Гадание по камням

     | 

    
    

Вы выбрали малахит — самый известный уральский камень, прославивший во всем мире этот прекрасный край. Малахит — любимый материал Хозяйки Медной горы, символ созидания, творчества, неустанных поисков красоты. Этот камень подарит вам вдохновение и силу совершить невозможное.  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802620642418622474/unknown.png"><br><a>`

| 

    
    

Вы выбрали змеевик — камень, названный в честь хозяев уральских богатств: Великому Полозу, Змею Дайко и Голубой Змейке подвластно все золото Урала. Камень змеевик подарит вам финансовое благополучие, поможет в делах, защитит от недоброжелателей. Условие лишь одно — не жадничайте. Хозяева Урала этого не любят.  


    
код
     `<br><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802620478908137512/unknown.png"><a>`

| 

    
    

Вы выбрали гранат — камень огня и любви. Огня, что пылает в домнах уральских заводов, и любви, без которой немыслима ни работа, ни творчество, ни личное счастье. Гранат зажжет в вашем сердце огонь, который согреет и вас, и ваших близких. И, конечно же, подарит вам встречу с любовью — прекрасной и огненной.  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802620353007845436/unknown.png"><a>`

| 

    
    

Вы выбрали горный хрусталь — такой же чистый и прекрасный, как снег на вершинах уральских гор. Этот камень поможет вам избавить тело от болезней и укрепить здоровье. Поддержит он и тех, кто стремится очистить душу от неправильных помыслов, но именно поддержит — без неустанной работы над собой этого добиться нельзя.  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802620224351371324/unknown.png"><a>`  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
    
    

Вы выбрали слюду — самый незаменимый камень для настоящих мастеров. Используется она не только для создания украшений — без добавления слюды не сделаешь ни резину, ни цемент, ни косметику; да и в радиоэлектронике без этого камня не обойтись. А всем трудолюбивым людям слюда поможет сделать блестящую карьеру.  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802621196273319986/unknown.png"><a>`

| 

    
    

Вы выбрали розовый кварц — камень такой же нежный и прекрасный, как подснежники, первыми расцветающие на Урале. Розовый кварц боги подарили людям, дабы открыть им, что такое счастье. Сияние дивного камня озарит и вашу жизнь, подарит покой и радость. Главное — не забывайте делиться даром богов с ближними и дальними.  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802620920904548352/unknown.png"><a>`

| 

    
    

Вы выбрали селенит — камень, которому покровительствует Луна, очень значимая во многих уральских легендах. Сотни веков ночами только Луна помогала людям находить верный путь; это свойство присуще и селениту. Где бы вы ни были, его свет поможет выбрать правильную дорогу и не сбиться с нее. Смело идите вперед!  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802621056569180210/unknown.png"><a>`

| 

    
    

Вы выбрали мрамор — камень такой же твердый и надежный, как горы Урала. А еще мрамор непредсказуем — бывает всевозможных цветов и узоров. Из мрамора строят, делают предметы, украшающие быт, и ювелирные изделия. Чем бы вы ни занимались — мрамор придаст вам силу для преодоления преград и гибкость, чтобы их обойти.  


    
код
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933101" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802620782499856395/unknown.png"><a>`  
  
| 

    

Открытки и магнитики

    

    
код 
    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802815507589496852/unknown.png"></a></div>`

    
код 
    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/802815547825717278/unknown.png"></a></div>`  
  
    

Что почитать

    

### Некоторые книги, повествующие об Урале, и их экранизации

  
  
Книги  
  
Обзорные:  
  
1\. «Message Чусовая», Алексей Иванов (История главной уральской реки с начала времен до XXI века.)  
2\. «Ёбург», Алексей Иванов (История главного уральского города в 1980-ые-1990-ые годы.)  
  
  
Средние века:  
  
1\. «Сердце Пармы, или Чердынь – княгиня гор», Алексей Иванов  
2\. «Лесные всадники», «Земля для всех», «Кондратий Рус», Андрей Ромашов  
3\. «Кучумов клад», Владимир Суренков  
4\. «Дорогое имячко», Павел Бажов  
  
Поход Ермака:  
  
1\. «Ермаковы лебеди», Павел Бажов  
2\. «Ермак», Евгений Федоров (Поиск выдает десятки написанных разными авторами книг о Ермаке; в список включены два произведения наиболее известных уральских авторов.)  
  
XVIII век:  
  
1\. «Айсылу», Владимир Суренков  
2\. «Золотая баба», Сергей Плеханов  
3\. «Золото бунта, или Вниз по реке теснин», Алексей Иванов  
  
XVIII-XIX века:  
  
1\. «Каменный пояс», Евгений Федоров  
2\. «Малахитовая шкатулка» (большинство сказов), Павел Бажов  
  
  
XIX век:  
  
1\. «В горах тигровых», Иван Басаргин (В этой книге рассказывается об освоении Дальнего Востока русскими жителями Урала в середине XIX века. Она несвободна от исторических неточностей и анахронизмов, но характеры уральцев, их взгляды на жизнь, убеждения и суеверия показаны очень интересно и убедительно)  
2\. «Большая судьба», Евгений Федоров  
3\. «Дед Топазишко», Владимир Суренков  
4\. «Подлиповцы» и большинство других произведений, Федор Решетников  
5\. «Приваловские миллионы», «Дикое счастье», «Бойцы» и большинство других произведений, Дмитрий Мамин-Сибиряк  
6\. «Зеленая кобылка», «Дальнее — близкое», Павел Бажов  
  
Дореволюционный ХХ век, революция и Гражданская война:  
  
1\. «Бурлаки» и другие произведения, Александр Спешилов  
2\. «Харитоново золото», «Старая башня», Алексей Толстой  
3\. «Жизнь ни во что (Лбовщина)», «Лесные братья (Давыдовщина)», Аркадий Гайдар  
4\. «Одолень-трава», Андрей Ромашов  
  
  
XX век (советская эпоха):  
  
1\. «Через межу», «В пасхальную ночь», Павел Бажов  
2\. «Терновый венец», «Первая любовь» и другие произведения, Анатолий Орлов  
3\. «Вишера», Варлам Шаламов  
4\. «Божья матерь в кровавых снегах», Еремей Айпин  
5\. «Мальчишки, мальчишки» и другие произведения, Владимир Соколовский  
6\. «Васина поляна», «Таватуйские былицы» и другие произведения, Левиан Чумичев  
7\. «Прасковьи ноги». Г. Е. Халдин  
8\. «Гемофилия», «Город гениев», «На далекой северной вершине» и другие произведения, Виктор Астафьев (Многие свои книги Астафьев посвятил Второй мировой войне и родной Сибири, но немало написал и об Урале, где жил с 1945 по 1969 годы, женился и похоронил старшую дочь.)  
9\. «Миденка», «Палёна горка», Владимир Суренков  
10\. «След рыси» и другие произведения, Николай Никонов  
11\. «И возвращается ветер», Владимир Буковский (Несколько глав этой книги посвящены политзонам на Чусовой.)  
12\. «Оранжевый портрет с крапинками», Владислав Крапивин (Вся жизнь Крапивина связана с Уралом, но в большинстве его произведений место действия не указано, хотя уральские реалии видны почти везде. Эта повесть — одна из немногих, где уральские реалии не только узнаются, но и прямо названы.)  
  
  
XX-XXI века (позднесоветская и современная эпохи):  
  
1\. «Географ глобус пропил»*, Алексей Иванов  
2\. «Насущные нужды умерших. Хроника» и другие произведения. Сергей Сахновский  
3\. «Марьин мостик», «Заклинание бабушки Маруси», Константин Измайлов  
4\. «К центру Земли» и другие рассказы, Екатерина Никифорова  
  
  
Будущее:  
  
1\. «Манарага», Виктор Сорокин  
  
  
Экранизации  
  
Дмитрий Мамин-Сибиряк  
  
«Дикое счастье»:  
  
1\. «Во власти золота» (художественный фильм, СССР, 1957 г.)  
2\. «Золото» (художественный фильм, Россия, 2012 г.)  
  
«Приваловские миллионы»:  
  
1\. «Приваловские миллионы» (художественный фильм, СССР, 1972 г.)  
2\. «Приваловские миллионы» (художественный фильм, ФРГ-Болгария, 1983 г.)  
  
  
Павел Бажов:  
  
«Малахитовая шкатулка» (экранизации одновременно нескольких сказов)  
  
1\. «Каменный цветок» (художественный фильм, СССР, 1946 г.)  
2\. «Степанова памятка» (художественный фильм, СССР, 1976 г.)  
3\. «Тайная сила» (художественный фильм, Россия, 2002 г.)  
4\. «Книга мастеров» (художественный фильм, Россия, 2009 г.)  
  
Экранизации отдельных сказов  
  
«Горный мастер»  
  
1\. «Горный мастер» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1978 г.)  
  
«Золотой волос»  
  
1\. «Золотой волос» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1979 г.)  
  
«Каменный цветок»  
  
1\. «Каменный цветок» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1977 г.)  
  
«Малахитовая шкатулка»  
  
1\. «Малахитовая шкатулка» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1976 г.)  
  
«Медной горы Хозяйка»  
  
1\. «Медной горы Хозяйка» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1975 г.)  
  
«Огневушка-поскакушка»  
  
1\. «Огневушка-поскакушка» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1979 г.)  
  
«Серебряное копытце»  
  
1\. «Серебряное копытце» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1977 г.)  
2\. «Подаренка» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1978 г.)  
  
«Синюшкин колодец»  
  
1\. «Синюшкин колодец» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1973 г.)  
  
«Травяная западенка»  
  
1\. «Травяная западенка» (мультипликационный фильм, СССР, 1982 г.)  
  
Сергей Плеханов  
  
«Золотая баба»  
  
1\. «Золотая баба» (художественный фильм, СССР, 1986 г.)  
  
Алексей Иванов  
  
«Географ глобус пропил»  
  
1\. «Географ глобус пропил» (художественный фильм, Россия, 2013 г.)  
  
«Сердце пармы, или Чердынь — княгиня гор»  
  
1\. «Сердце пармы» (художественный фильм, Россия, 2021 г.) 

| 


End file.
